Hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt
by Rodo
Summary: Übersetzung von Beyond a Thousand Bars, No World ... Günther hat es nie leicht in seinem Leben, doch einige Tage sind schlimmer als andere. Und einige besser.


**Hinter tausend Stäben, keine Welt**

Die Magnolien standen in voller Blüte; ihre weißen Blütenblätter bedeckten den Boden. „Suchte mein Herz, und fand da keinen Baum, noch irgend Trost, nur Stein und eine Stadt", dachte Günther versonnen, als er zur Schule ging. Der träge Aprilwind strich ihm durchs Haar und eine schüchterne Sommersonne wärmte sein Gesicht. Der Tag begann vielversprechend, was bedeutete, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich mit Blitz, Regen und einer Pausenhofprügelei endete.

Das Schuljahr begann mehr oder weniger so, wie Günther es erwartet hatte. Gustav begrüßte ihn mit einer anzüglichen Bemerkung über seine Schwester, die ihn kalt ließ, und einige andere Jungen unterstützten ihn mit Witzeleien über sein Interesse an Poesie die ihn innerlich zum Brodeln brachten. Nur ein Junge in der letzten Reihe blieb verdächtig ruhig. Günther brauchte einige Momente, bis er verstand warum – der Junge war neu.

Er sah gut aus, auch wenn er nicht gerade Günthers Typ war, mit seinem dunklen Haar und dem jungenhaften Gesicht, und er war augenscheinlich sehr fasziniert von dem, was er auf der anderen Seite der Fensterscheibe sah. Er wirkte, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. Günther kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

„Der Neue", bemerkte einer der Jungen. „Ich hab gehört er ist ein Prolet. Schätze du bist nicht länger der einzige, der aus der Reihe fällt."

Günther würdigte ihn lediglich eines schiefen Blicks und ging zum Platz neben dem Neuen. Der nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster blickte. Nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte, also. Und so fischte Günther sein Buch aus der Tasche und las ein paar Seiten, bis der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat und alle brav aufstanden um ihn zu begrüßen.

Latein war langweilig wie immer, genauso wie Geschichte. Günther schrieb tapfer mit ohne wirklich aufzupassen und hoffte, er würde die Notizen später nicht brauchen. Als endlich die Pausenglocke läutete, floh er vor der drückenden Atmosphäre des fabrikgleichen Schulgebäudes. Es war Frühling und die gleichförmigen Korridore mit ihren nichtssagenden Türen waren unerträglich überfüllt.

Erst als er sich unter die Kastanie in einer Ecke des Schulhofs setzte, kam Günther wieder zu sich, gebadet in kühle Schatten und Vogelzwitschern, das seine lauten Mitschüler übertönte. Er hielt noch immer das Buch in der Hand, also legte er es in seinen Schoß und las, während eine Amsel um seine Füße tanzte. Doch plötzlich tschilpte sie und flog davon, und ein tieferer Schatten schob sich vor das bisschen Licht, dass durch die Blätter schien.

Günther hob resigniert den Blick und sah den Neuen – Paul hatte der Lehrer ihn genannt – dessen neugieriger und wagemutiger Blick sich nicht mit dem unsicheren und nervösen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vertrug. Fast schien es, als gäbe er sich Mühe nicht anzuecken.

„Hallo", sagte Paul, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.

„Hallo", antwortete Günther und starrte ihn an. Er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Buch zuwenden, als Paul endlich den Mut zum Sprechen fand.

„Du liest _Unterm Rad_, stimmt's? Ich hab vorhin den Einband gesehen. Wie findest du es? Ich mochte besonders die schonungslose Darstellung der Bedeutungslosigkeit des modernen Unterrichts. Es geht nicht ums Lernen, und schon gar nicht um Kunst, sondern nur darum, sich so zu verhalten, wie andere es erwarten. Kein Platz für Poesie bei all dem."

Günther sah ein Funkeln in Pauls Augen, das seinen Eifer und sein Interesse verriet. Ein warmer Gedanke rann ihm die Kehle hinunter, doch er bekam ihn nicht recht zu fassen. Dann bewegte sich sein Mund, bevor sein Gehirn darüber nachdenken konnte. „Ich glaube für mich ist das Beste Hans und sein Dilemma: ein vielversprechender Anfang, der langsame Zerfall von Geist und Seele, bis zum unvermeidlichen Selbstmord. Irgendwie ist es nur eine Frage von Umständen und Pech in der Liebe."

Paul setzte sich zu ihm, eine Schulter an seiner. Wärme klebte an seiner Jacke. „Vielleicht erwartet uns alle so ein Schicksal. Vielleicht ruiniert uns nicht das Alter, sondern die Umstände."

Sie lächelten einander an und für einen kurzen Moment war Günther sich sicher, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren, bestimmt dazu, bis zum Tod zusammen zu sein. Der Gedanke war berauschend.

„Auch zu mir kommst du einmal", zitierte Günther.

„Du vergisst mich nicht", fügte Paul hinzu.

Von diesem Moment an verband sie Poesie, Kunst und Freundschaft. Nichts konnte sie auseinanderbringen; sie waren miteinander verwoben und beschützten einander vor der Außenwelt, die nicht recht verstand warum Worte Magie und Sehnsucht waren. Sie hielten zusammen, wenn sich jemand über Günther lustig machte oder Paul wegen seiner Herkunft gepiesackt wurde. Keiner dieser Banausen, dachte Günther, verstand, dass Paul intelligenter war als sie. Er hatte der Welt etwas zu sagen und Günther hörte zu. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich, als wäre er Teil von etwas Großartigem.

xXx

Zinnsoldaten lagen vergessen am Boden. Ihre winzigen Musketen zielten ins Nichts. Günther war anderswo, an einem Ort, an dem er nicht mit langweiligen kleinen Soldaten noch langweiligere alte Schlachten nachspielen musste um seinem Vater zu gefallen. Stattdessen hörte er der sanften Stimme seiner Mutter zu, die seiner kleinen Schwester Geschichten vorlas. Hilde hingegen starrte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Günther konnte sie durch den Spalt in der Tür kaum sehen, aber er war sicher, dass sie hinunter auf die Straße blickte. Sie hatte es noch nie gemocht zu lange still zu sitzen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie Reifen zum Spielen und Jungs zum Ärgern hatte.

„Hildchen", sagte seine Mutter plötzlich und Günther wandte den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich Hildes Rücken verdächtig versteifte. Sie drehte sich schuldbewusst um und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Pass bitte auf."

Hilde nickte hastig, ihre Mutter las weiter und bald blickte Hilde wieder aus dem Fenster. Günther andererseits ließ sich von der Welt aus schönen Worten und heroischen Vorstellungen verführen. In seiner Fantasie schien alles immer so viel strahlender und schöner.

Ein leises, missbilligendes Seufzen weckte ihn aus seinem Tagtraum. Er war so vertieft in die Geschichte gewesen, dass er seinen Vater nicht hatte näherkommen hören, bis es zu spät war. Schuldbewusst setzte Günther sich auf, wie seine Schwester es vor kurzem getan hatte.

„Vater", murmelte er mit roten Wangen.

„Günther, warum sitzt du auf dem Boden und belauschst deine Mutter und Schwester?"

Die dunklen Dielenbretter fühlten sich kühl an unter seinen Fingerspitzen. „Ich habe nicht gelauscht", widersprach er. „Ich habe Mama nur beim Vorlesen zugehört."

Günther wusste noch bevor er den Mund öffnete, dass das die falsche Antwort gewesen war, aber sein Stolz siegte über seinen Verstand. Er belauschte _niemanden_, am allerwenigsten seine langweilige Schwester. Eben jene langweilige Schwester hatte unglücklicherweise seine Stimme gehört und kam aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer gerannt, sicher erpicht darauf seine Blamage mitzuerleben.

Doch er lag falsch. Stattdessen bombardierte Hilde ihren Vater mit Fragen, so gelangweilt und versessen darauf nach draußen zu gehen war sie.

„Bist du beschäftigt? Darf ich rausgehen? Darf ich in den Park gehen, Papa? Bitte!", bettelte sie.

Ihre Mutter gesellte sich zu ihnen und tauschte enttäuschte und resignierte Blicke mit ihrem Mann.

„Also gut", sagte ihr Vater schließlich. „Aber Günther wird dich begleiten und aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert, stimmt's Günther?"

Günther unterdrückte ein Seufzen und nickte. Immerhin würde er so noch einen Vortrag über Erwachsenwerden und Männlichkeit vermeiden. Und so ging er an seinen Eltern vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, auch wenn er nicht so begeistert war wie Hilde. Sie schoss an ihm vorbei und strahlte ihn an, die Stiefel schon an den Füßen, während er die letzten Stufen hinuntersprang. Ihre offenen Schnürsenkel und das breite Grinsen verhöhnten ihn.

Sie hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges zum Park hinter sich gebracht, als Günther endlich vergaß, dass er sich schon wieder vor seinen Eltern blamiert hatte. Hilde rannte mit ihrem Reifen voran und begrüßte den Nachbarshund und den Dienstboten, der ihn spazieren führte. Das flauschige, weiße Wesen liebte es am Kopf gekrault zu werden und Reifen zu jagen, fast so sehr wie es Günther hasste.

„Komm schon, Günther!", rief Hilde, nachdem der Dienstbote den Hund aus ihrem eisernen Griff befreit hatte.

Gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln. Der Park war grün und die Spätsommerluft angenehm kühl.

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen", sagte Hilde plötzlich. „Papa behandelt uns nicht absichtlich so. Wenigstens mag einer von uns Mamas Geschichten. Vielleicht lässt er mich irgendwann mal mit deinen Zinnsoldaten spielen. Allein ist das bestimmt langweilig"

So flink wie er konnte schnappte Günther sich einen Zweig und piekste sie damit in die Seite.

„Aua!", quietschte Hilde. Sie schlug zurück und bald brach ein ausgewachsener Schwertstockkampf zwischen ihnen aus.

xXx

Paul verhielt sich schon den ganzen Tag merkwürdig. Er schaute weg, wenn Günther ihn ansah, und riss Papierfetzen auseinander, bis die Stücke so klein waren, dass sie fast verschwanden. Er sprach noch immer mit Günther und blieb freundlich, wenn man ihn ansprach, aber er war auch abwesend und still, so als lebte er in einer anderen Welt. Günther seufzte, blickte zu ihm herüber wenn Paul wegsah und verfluchte den Moment, als er Paul davon erzählte.

„Ich war noch nie in ein Mädchen verliebt", hatte er gesagt, als Paul danach fragte. „Aber ich war schon in Jungs verliebt." Das hatte er nach einer Pause hinzugefügt, denn er verstand wirklich, was Paul wegen Liesel durchmachte. Unerwiderte Gefühle waren unerwiderte Gefühle.

Günther hätte wissen sollen, dass Paul es nicht so locker nehmen würde wie andere Sachen. Bis zu diesem Geständnis hatte er wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass die Hänseleien der anderen Jungs kein Fünkchen Wahrheit in sich hatten. Und jetzt hatte er die beste Freundschaft seines Lebens ruiniert. Gut gemacht, Günther. Er seufzte wieder und versuchte sich zur Abwechslung einmal auf den Lehrer zu konzentrieren.

Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Paul nicht auf Abstand, als die Schule aus war. Stattdessen begleitete er Günther nach Hause. Er war still, immer noch nervös, aber bei ihm.

„Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, oder?", sprudelte es vor der Haustür aus ihm heraus.

Günther starrte ihn an, als hätte er plötzlich den Kopf verloren. „Nein, Paul. Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt. Du bist mein bester Freund. Glaub mir, wenn ich in dich verknallt wäre, hättest du es bemerkt."

Paul lief rot an, ob vor Aufregung oder Verlegenheit wusste Günther nicht, dann folgte er Günther in sein Zimmer ohne zu fragen, ob er auch willkommen war. Genauer gesagt sagte er nicht ein Wort. Er setzte sich einfach aufs Bett, starrte alles außer Günther an und widersetzte sich geduldig jeder Unterhaltung. Nach einer Weile gab Günther auf und tat stattdessen so als interessiere ihn ein Marienkäfer, der auf dem Fenstersims hin und her krabbelte, als wüsste er nicht wohin und hätte seine Flügel vergessen. Es schien ihm als hinge ein Gedanke in Pauls Kopf fest, der ihm nicht über die Zunge wollte.

„Wie ist es eigentlich?", fragte Paul schließlich. Seine Wangen röteten sich als Günther hochschreckte.

„Nicht so viel anders als in eine Frau verliebt zu sein, nehme ich an", antwortete Günther vorsichtig und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein. Ich meine … wie ist es, es mit einem Typen zu machen?"

„Nicht, dass ich da viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hätte, aber ich würde sage es fühlt sich an als ob man es mit einem Typen macht. Natürlich hängt es vom Typen ab." Er grinste verschmitzt.

Paul lief puterrot an und Günther konnte seine Belustigung nicht mehr verbergen. Andererseits war es offensichtlich, dass immer noch etwas an Pauls Nerven knabberte. „Warum das Verhör?"

Hätte Paul noch roter werden können, hätte er es in diesem Moment getan. So musste er sich damit begnügen, Günther mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Ich bin nur neugierig", gab er schließlich zu.

„Wenn das so ist, warum experimentierst du nicht einfach selber ein bisschen?", fragte Günther stirnrunzelnd.

Paul blinzelte. „Was?", stotterte er, seine übliche Redegewandtheit ganz vergessen.

Günther zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mein ja bloß. Ich kenne da ein paar Typen."

Pauls Augen weiteten sich und offensichtlich hatte er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen ganz eingebüßt, also ging Günther in die Küche und den Keller hinunter um zwei Flaschen Wein und Gläser zu holen. Dann stapfte er zurück nach oben. Paul nahm die Flasche dankend an, bemühte sich aber nicht um ein Glas. Stattdessen trank er in großen Schlucken aus der Flasche und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er betrunken war. Günther gab sich Mühe mitzuhalten, aber vergebens.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Paul plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu trinken und ihn anstarrte. Die Hand auf seiner Wange, die seinen Kopf drehte, überraschte ihn, genauso wie der ruhige Ausdruck in Pauls Augen. Es schien Günther ganz natürlich den Kopf zu neigen und seine weinroten Lippen zu küssen. Sie fühlten sich warm und einladend an und Paul begann langsam seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Ihre Zungen berührten einander, doch dann unterbrach Paul den Kuss. Allerdings zuckte er nicht zurück. Günther nahm es ihm nicht unbedingt übel. Der Kuss war schön, aber es fehlte die lustvolle Hingabe, die er gewöhnt war.

„Das war nett", meinte Paul, ein Echo von Günthers Gedanken.

Günther nickte. Er fühlte sich seltsam atemlos.

„Aber nicht so wie es sich anfühlt ein Mädchen zu küssen." Pauls Augenlider wurden schwer und sein Kopf sank auf Günthers Schulter.

„Glaub mir, es ist auch wesentlich besser, wenn ich Jungs küsse, die ich mag."

Paul nickte, doch er schlief währenddessen ein, den Kopf noch immer auf Günthers Schulter gebettet. Günther fühlte sich gefangen zwischen Erleichterung und Enttäuschung. Oh wie er sich wünschte er könnte Paul so lieben, nicht nur wie einen Freund. Es würde sein Leben so viel leichter machen. „Kein Mensch kennt den anderen, Jeder ist allein."

xXx

Das Moka Efti war Inbegriff dessen, was Günthers Eltern wohl aus gutem Grund missfallen hätte. Alle anwesenden Frauen trugen kurze Kleider und zu viel Schminke. Die Männer waren weniger gut angezogen und ein etwas schräger Haufen – Künstler, Lebemänner und freche Teenager wie er selbst, die gerade mal alt genug waren um die Stadt allein zu erkunden. Zipfer grinste als er das Staunen in Günthers Augen sah.

„Ich wusste du würdest es mögen, Hübscher", sagte er.

Günther mochte es nicht; er liebte es. Und mehr als alles andere liebte er die Tatsache, dass die Männer und Jungen hier wie er waren. Und alle, ohne Ausnahme, kannten Zipfer, der es liebte sie um sich zu haben. Allerdings bezweifelte Günther, dass irgendwer gerne um ihn war. Der Mann war aalglatt und hatte eine grausame Ader, vor der man auf der Hut sein musste. Allerdings hatte er auch Geld und Einfluss genug um es sich leisten zu können. Und wenn man nett genug zu ihm war, konnte er dir besorgen was immer du wolltest. Günther war _sehr_ nett zu ihm gewesen.

„Das ist Günther", stellte Zipfer ihn einer Gruppe an einem der Tische vor. Günther war in seinem Element, sobald er sich zu ihnen setzte und zu reden begann. Django machte Musik und weigerte sich irgendwem seinen echten Namen zu verraten. Korre war verträumt und hatte einen unglaublich schönen Mund, den er selten aufmachte. Piet behauptete, sein Vater wäre ein Franzose, der seine Mutter schon vor seiner Geburt verlassen hatte. Er hatte den gleichen Sinn für Humor wie Günther und zusammen machten sie sich über die Gäste an den anderen Tischen lustig. Aus dem Grammophon dudelte Jazz.

„Probier mal", sagte Korre, als er Günther ein kleines Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gab. Günther tat wie ihm geheißen. Es schmeckte, als hätte er Terpentin getrunken und er konnte seinen Hustenreiz nicht kontrollieren. Dabei besprühte er alles innerhalb eines Meters mit Alkohol. Der feine Nebel waberte einige Momente über dem Tisch, in denen alle zu überrascht waren um etwas zu sagen. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

„Sehr witzig", murrte Django, während er sein Gesicht mit einem monogrammbestickten Taschentuch trocken wischte.

„Allerdings", gluckste jemand hinter Günther. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie bloßgestellt und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Zipfer dagegen brach in ein Lächeln aus und gestikulierte wild um die Person dazu zu bringen sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Günther war vom ersten Augenblick an in Hans verschossen. Sein ungezwungenes Lächeln, sein blondes Haar und seine breiten Schultern waren einfach hinreißend.

Zipfer stellte Hans als den Lehrling des Kochs vor und als einen „besonderen Freund". Der Adonis setzte sich neben Günther, zwischen ihn und Piet, und sie redeten – ihm schien für Stunden – über alles und nichts. Im Nachhinein konnte Günther sich nicht mehr an das Thema erinnern. Es war auch nicht von Bedeutung. Wichtig waren die Stimme, die seine Haut liebkoste, die warmen Hände und fließenden Gesten, das lässige Auftreten und die Augen, die den Blick nie von seinem abwendeten.

Sie verließen das Moka Efti spät, als es draußen schon dunkel und kalt war und viele Gäste schon wieder zurück in ihren trostlosen Alltag gekrochen waren. Aber nicht Günther. Er und Hans lachten und stolperten ineinander, während der Alkohol in ihrem Blut sie wärmte. Zwei Straßen weiter kicherte Hans plötzlich und schnappte sich Günthers Hand. Bevor dessen müdes und benebeltes Gehirn die Situation entziffern konnte, wurde er auch schon gegen eine Wand gepresst und mit einer Lust geküsst, die er nie erwartet hätte. Hans schmeckte wie er, nach Zigaretten und Alkohol, doch Günther war das absolut egal. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit all der Leidenschaft die in ihm war und zog Hans an seinem Mantel näher zu sich.

Als sie endlich voneinander abließen, fühlte Günther sich noch benommener und fiebriger als zuvor. Hans küsste ihn ein letztes Mal spitzbübisch auf den Mundwinkel, dann verschwand er jenseits der flackernden Straßenlaternen.

Für eine Weile wurden sie beinahe unzertrennlich. Sie hatten beide dieselben Ideale, lachten über die gleichen Witze und mehr noch, Günther fühlte endlich die körperliche Anziehung, die in der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Paul fehlte. Hans' vergleichsweise ungebildete Einstellung zum Leben ermöglichte es Günther sich lebendig und fröhlich zu fühlen, beinahe sorglos. Seine Familie und die Schule erinnerten ihn zwar gewöhnlich daran, dass all das nur eine Illusion war, aber er genoss dennoch die Spuren, die es in seinem Herzen hinterließ.

Eines Tages brachte er Hans mit nach Hause, da Hilde mit Freunden unterwegs war und die Eltern auf Reisen an der Ostsee. Sie lagen auf Günthers Bett, küssten und liebkosten einander, mal träge, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, mal drängend und sich nach Erlösung sehnend. Als Günther danach in Hans' Armen lag, vergrub er das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte fühlte er sich wahrlich glücklich und zufrieden. Er zeichnete mit seinen Fingern Fantasiefiguren auf Hans' Brust und seufzte leicht. Liebe war unglaublich.

Just in diesem Moment hörte er die Vordertür zuschlagen und die Schritte seiner Schwester. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Moment nicht ewig dauern konnte.

xXx

Die gnadenlose Sonne verbrannte seine Wangen und Arme, aber Günther war das egal. Das Wasser, das seine Füße umspielte, war kühl, und die alten Holzplanken rochen nach längst vergangenen Zeiten. Hier draußen könnte er Jahre verbringen, dachte er, weit weg von den Sorgen der Welt, nur mit den zirpenden Grillen und quakenden Fröschen als Gesellschaft. Es war Musik. „Klingt im Wind ein Wiegenlied, Sonne warm herniedersieht‒"

„Günther!", rief seine Mutter in die Stille hinein. Um seine Stimmung war es geschehen. Er sollte besser aufstehen oder sie würde weiterhin die Froschchöre stören.

Seine Mutter warf einen besorgten Blick auf Günthers gerötete Wangen. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, sagte aber sonst nichts. Offenbar war sie es leid ihn zu schelten ohne dass er zuhörte und hatte entschieden, dass die Schmerzen Strafe genug waren.

„Hol deine Schwester aus dem Dorf ab. Es ist nicht gut für sie, wenn sie zuviel Zeit mit dem Dorfgesindel verbringt."

Günther nickte missmutig. Und dafür musste er den friedlichen Teich verlassen? Könnte sie nicht selber nach ihr suchen? Das würde wenigstens für Hilde peinlich werden und nicht für ihn. Er würde wie Mutters Liebling wirken, der ihr aufs Wort gehorchte. Es gab doch nichts Peinlicheres als der Laufbursche seiner Mutter zu sein. Nicht dass das irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er Klaus beeindrucken wollte. Trotz all dem stieg er auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr vorbei an den sattgelben Feldern und kräftigen Bäumen zum nächsten Dorf.

Klaus war siebzehn, der Sohn eines Bauern und sehr hilfsbereit, wenn man ihn nach dem Weg fragte, Hilfe oder einfach nur jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Er war blond und im Sommer arbeitete er ohne Hemd, und so hatte Günther reichlich Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, seinen großen Körper mit den kräftigen Schultern und sein atemberaubendes Lächeln zu bewundern. Günther hatte eine ganze Woche gebraucht um sich einzugestehen, dass er in ihn verschossen war, und noch länger um den Mut zusammenzukratzen ihn anzusprechen.

„Ich fühle mich ja geehrt, aber nein danke. Hier gibt's genug Mädels für mich, da brauch ich keine Jungs", antwortete Klaus, nachdem Günther ihn unbeholfen geküsst hatte. „Ich bin sicher hier gibt's auch Mädels die dich mögen, mit deinen feinen Gedichten und so."

Klaus hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass er gerade Günthers Herz gebrochen hatte. Die kleinen, seltsam scharfen Splitter waren von der Sorte, über die Dichter ganze Bücher voller Liebesgedichte schrieben. Günther war aber, trotz all seiner Wertschätzung für Poesie, nicht selber Dichter. Der fehlende Ekel in Klaus' Abfuhr und seine eigene Sturheit hatten Günther schließlich davon überzeugt, dass Klaus nur schüchtern war. Oder dass er Günthers Interesse als bloße Vernarrtheit und nicht als echte, wahre Liebe ausgelegt hatte.

Weder Hilde noch Klaus waren auf dem Hof als Günther vorbei radelte, noch konnte er sie in den umliegenden Feldern sehen, also fuhr er weiter zum Dorf, das so verträumt wie immer dalag, ganz anders als die Stadt in der er lebte. Berlin schlief nie und die Nacht war hell erleuchtet durch elektrische Lichter, die Sterne eines neuen Zeitalters.

Keiner der Jungen, die er fragte, hatte seine Schwester gesehen, genauso wenig wie der Pastor, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass Hilde gar nicht hier gewesen war. Sie blieb selten unbemerkt. Das lag in der Familie. Nun, er hatte sein Bestes getan. Er konnte auf Klaus' Hof nachfragen, aber wenn sie auch da nicht war, wusste er nicht mehr, wo er suchen sollte. Und so fuhr er zurück. Inzwischen folterte Schweiß seinen Sonnenbrand. Wortlos schimpfte er auf seine Mutter.

Der Hof war ruhig. Die Arbeiter waren hauptsächlich draußen auf den Feldern und Wiesen zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ein metallisches Geräusch aus einer der Scheunen ließ ihn aufmerken, obwohl sein Gehirn sich recht sicher war, dass es nur eine Hofkatze war, die eine Maus oder einen Spatz jagte. Doch kein Miauen und kein verzweifeltes Piepen folgte.

Günther wusste nicht, was genau ihn dazu trieb sich die Scheune anzusehen. Im Nachhinein konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern sie betreten zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht, dass es ein Dieb gewesen sein könnte. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur herausfinden, ob es wirklich eine Katze war. Er war einfach plötzlich da und sah wie Klaus und seine Schwester sich leidenschaftlich im Heu küssten. Dass eine gereizte Katze hinausspazierte, bemerkte er nur am Rande.

Plötzlich war die Vorstellung, ein Laufbursche für seine Mutter zu sein, wesentlich reizvoller, doch erst musste er die Galle in seinem Hals und den Zorn in seinem Herzen unter Kontrolle bringen. Dann räusperte er sich. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Eine schreckhafte Taube flog zwischen den Balken umher. Und endlich drängten sich Hilde und Klaus auseinander.

„Mutter schickt mich. Ich soll dich abholen", sagte Günter leicht säuerlich. Er war machtlos gegen das Blut, das in seine Wangen schoss, und hoffte, dass der Sonnenbrand es vertuschen würde.

Hilde wurde nicht rot. Sie nickte, strich ihren Rock gerade und entfernte damit Heuhalme. Klaus sagte nichts und er sah Günther auch nicht in die Augen. Eine Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, die nicht einmal die Sonne, die seine Haut verbrannt hatte, schmelzen konnte. An diesem Tag sagte er kein Wort mehr.

xXx

Alles an Hilde störte ihn in letzter Zeit. Früher einmal hatte er in ihr die einzige Verbündete in einer Welt voller Feinde in allen Schattierungen gesehen. Verzweifelt hoffte er darauf, dass er sie wieder so sehen könnte. Manchmal erhaschte er einen Blick auf das jungenhafte Mädchen, das er so liebte, aber dann war sie im Moka Efti und hing an seinen – ihren – Freunden. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte Hans um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Kommt Hilde heute?", war das erste, was Hans nun meistens zu ihm sagte. Und wenn sie da war, verhielt er sich wie eine Motte im Bann des Lichts. Wenn sie nicht da war, gehörte er Günther, aber ihr Liebesspiel war nun mechanisch, nicht mehr leidenschaftlich. Die Küsse waren leer und das Lächeln eine Maske.

Günther seufzte, als er von einem Tag im Park mit Paul zurück nach Hause ging. Diese Tage waren wenigstens noch fast so wie sonst. Paul war in Hildes Bann, so wie alle anderen, aber sie konnte nicht einmal seinen Namen behalten, und so litt Paul leise und in Versen. Dunkelheit folgte Günther in der Nachmittagssonne und der Druck in seiner Brust wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Er wollte Hilde jetzt nicht sehen, jetzt, wo seine Liebe für Hans ihn immer noch in Stücke riss.

Doch nichts konnte Günther auf das vorbereiten, was zu Hause auf ihn wartete. Die Tür schien so arglos wie eh und je. Dahinter, im Flur, neben der Treppe presste Hans Hilde gegen die Wand und seine Hand fuhr unter ihr Kleid. Er küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die er einst für Günther gefühlt hatte. Sie wirkte so klein neben ihm.

Er erstarrte als er sie sah, aber sie schenkten ihm kaum Beachtung. Dann zwinkerte Hans ihm zu. Er _zwinkerte_. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren explodierte Günther. Der Hutständer stand ihm am nächsten, also nahm er ihn und warf ihn mit all seiner Kraft auf sie. Ein Schrei erschütterte seinen ganzen Körper. Danach folgten die Schirme und alle Beleidigungen die ihm einfielen. Er erinnerte sich an das Schreien und Werfen, aber nur vage. Am meisten brannten sich ihre erschütterten Mienen in sein Gedächtnis, und eine Wut, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, so kalt und heiß und allumfassend. Sie übertönte Hildes Kreischen, Hans' wirre Einwände und schließlich seine Flucht und Hildes stampfende Schritte, als sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Die Wut ließ endlich nach als er alleine war und es nichts mehr gab, das man hätte werfen oder anschreien können. Die Zeit stand still während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Schließlich brach er zusammen und weinte bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ihm war kalt und er zitterte. Das Schluchzen versiegte so abrupt wie es begonnen hatte. Er war leer und nichts war noch übrig – keine Wut, keine Liebe, nicht einmal Schmerz. Nur eine tiefe, dunkle Leere von der Größe seiner Seele.

Es war draußen dunkel, als er sich endlich ins Bett schleppte. Sein Kopf war leer, so leer, genauso wie sein Magen, aber das war egal. Nichts hatte Bedeutung bis auf die überwältigende Traurigkeit, die zurück kam um ihn zu quälen. Nun lag er in seinem Bett, in seiner Straßenkleidung, und ein einziger Gedanke ging wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf wie eine kaputte Schallplatte: „Ich möcht' am liebsten sterben, da wär's auf einmal still."

_Ende_

* * *

Zitatangaben:

„Hinter tausend Stäben, keine Welt", ist aus _Der Panther_ von Rainer Maria Rilke

„Suchte mein Herz, und fand da keinen Baum, noch irgend Trost, nur Stein und eine Stadt" ist aus _Magnolie des Herbstes_ von Rudolf Borchardt

„Auch zu mir kommst du einmal, Du vergisst mich nicht" ist aus _Bruder Tod_ von Hermann Hesse

„Kein Mensch kennt den anderen, Jeder ist allein" ist aus _Im Nebel_ von Hermann Hesse

„Klingt im Wind ein Wiegenlied, Sonne warm herniedersieht" ist aus _Juli_, einem Gedicht von Theodor Storm

„Ich möchte am liebsten sterben, da wär's auf einmal still" ist aus _In einem kühlen Grunde_ von Joseph von Eichendorff


End file.
